A WHOLE NEW SIDE OF me
by Cullen's gal
Summary: Jake moved to Roswell, New Mexico; how this new environment changed him into a gentleman and repeat his new friends - he met there. How this girl Maria keep trying to be with him, but he said they can be friends.


Crossover

Fandom: Twilight/ Roswell

Summary: Jake moved to Roswell, New Mexico; how this new environment changed him into a gentleman and repeat his new friends - he met there. How this girl Maria keep trying to be with him, but he said they can be friends.

A Whole New Side of Me

My dad and I moved to Roswell, New Mexico towards the middle of the school year. He thought it would be a good move while I had mixed feelings about it. I didn't want to leave home, but I was sort of happy about the move… in a way.

*FWAR*

When I first started school here, I didn't have any friends. I was a lonely wolf; I guess you could say. That's until four friends came over and introduced themselves to me. The first one to do so was Liz Parker. She was a very sweet young lady, but she told me right away that she was with Max. Speaking of Max, he was a totally different story. Then there was Maria, as soon as I saw her; I knew I liked her. She was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. When Michael, her boyfriend, wasn't around, she was very nice and funny. He acts like Mr. Tough Guy when he sees me. Other than that, I think we'll all get along.

Since I had the same class as Maria and Max, they both decided to show me to the classroom. Max introduced me to our teacher Mr. Burton. Mr. Burton pointed out to me that I was going to be partnered with Maria. I grinned, glad to have her as my partner.

 _She's with Michael,_ my traitorous mind whispered.

When I sat down next to her, I noticed she was blushing. I tapped her on her arm.

"Maria, why are you blushing?" I asked as she took out her book.

"Jake, I think you are a nice guy, but I'm with Michael; that's why I am blushing," she answered.

"That doesn't mean, we can't be friends," I reassured her.

"I know, but you don't know Michael," she whispered as she handed me her notes.

"He is a nice guy, I wouldn't want to cross him."

"Don't worry he won't find out, if you need more notes; you can stop by the house after school." she replied

Go over to her house? He'll kill me if he realizes that I'm at his girlfriend's house after school. I stopped writing, feeling someone staring at me, and looked over at Max. He didn't look happy about me going over to their house. I lowered my eyes to my paper and continued writing down notes, ignoring Max's stare. I felt a tap on my arm. I stopped writing and looked up, realizing it was Maria.

"Yes, Maria?" I asked, curious.

"You know what, screw Michael. You're my friend and you're cute."

"But you told me you're with Michael," I replied as I continued to copy her notes.

"I know, but sometimes he gets strange and freaks out about nothing." she replied

I just smiled as I moved my hand over to hers, but I quickly moved it back when I saw Max was watching us.

"Jake, don't worry about him; he's very protective of me." she whispered

"I can see why, plus I don't want to hurt Michael." I mumbled

"Jake, it's all cool; trust me – it's only for my notes you missed," she said as she glared at Max.

I felt my stomach drop. I wasn't sure if I should go over to their house now. It could cause not only trouble for me but also for Michael and Maria. I poked her arm causing her to look at me.

"What is it Jake?"

"I think it's best if I just copy your notes during lunch,"

"Jake, it's okay. Don't panic," she reassured me.

I knew there would be trouble brewing. I shouldn't have tried to pull a fast one. I knew I couldn't stay out of trouble. Trouble always seems to find me wherever I go. Why can't I just be myself and not get into trouble? I wish it would happen, _just this once._ I didn't want to break them up. I didn't want to cause any drama or problems.

"Earth to Jake," I heard someone trying to get my attention.

"Huh, what Maria," I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I smiled at her.

"Class is over," she retorted as she gathered her books.

I got up from my seat and took her books out of her hands, deciding to carry them for her. She surprised me by giving me a peck on the cheek. I knew I had started to blush.

 _See what I mean? I always seem to get in trouble with someone else's girl._

"Please come over after school, I can help you out on what you've missed," she whined as she held the class door open for me.

"I don't know," I replied, skeptically as we walked out of the classroom.

"Jake, please Michael won't be there," she whispered as she walked ahead of me.

I didn't answer her; because I knew this all seemed fishy. Not to mention, I just became friends with all four of them. I really didn't want to ruin my friendship with any of them nor ruin Maria and Michael's relationship.


End file.
